1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to latching devices, and more particularly to slide fasteners for fastening hinged doors, panels and the like. Specifically, the present invention provides means for latching and securing enclosures for communications transmission and switching equipment.
2. Brief Description of the Prior Art
There is a wide variety of fastening devices for fastening doors, panels and the like that are known in the art and the types are as varied as the application in which they are used. Slide fasteners on the other hand, generally utilize a slide bolt mechanism which locks into a substantially U-shaped keeper or catch located on the surrounding door frame.
Some slide fasteners incorporate a spring to bias a latch bolt into a latched position within a keeper. Rotary handles are provided so the latch bolt may be rotated away from the keeper in opposition of the spring, and into an unlatched position. However, the handle of such a latch which extends beyond the body may cause inadvertent latching and unlatching in response to impact forces.
In U.S. Pat. No. 4,693,503 to Bisbing, a lever latch is shown comprising a flanged housing, a handle and a latch which are inserted within an opening in a door. The handle and latch are positioned substantially flush with the outer door surface when the handle and the latch are in the latched position. The handle is provided with an arm and a stop for engagement with an inner surface of a cabinet frame when the door is closed and latched. However, the arm and stop portions of the lever latch which extend inward from the handle may prevent use of the device in certain confined areas. In addition, the mounting of the lever latch on the inside of the outer seal of the cabinet may require that additional sealing be applied to the latch.
There is a need for a latch which will fit and operate in a very small area, and which may be mounted outside of an outer seal of a cabinet. In particular, there is a need in the communications industry, for a means to latch and secure electrical transmission cabinets and switching enclosures since these utilize doors of limited thickness. However, such a latch must provide means for limited access.